The demon boy and the Flower girl
by Alive-Yet-Broken
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is totally head over heels for sasuke Uchiha. But when her best friend, Sakura Haruno, starts to date Sasuke, what will Ino do..? What CAN she do. What if the perfect man was infornt of her the whole time just waiting... CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. ino yamanaka

Me: Okay I'm just gunna make this and see how it goes…I'm prolly gunna keep uploading until I'm done this story in particular. I'll take it off if I don't get many views…

Alissa: Come on read it…You know you WANNA!

Me: Alissa shut up! Anyways here we gooooooooooooooo!! Oh yeah btw Sasuke is back and Orochimaru is DEAD!

_Finally the worlds of the ninjas (aka all villages in the show/manga Naruto) were at piece. All villages stopped fighting each other and at that point in time the Akatsuki weren't a problem. This is where our story starts…_

"Ino Yamanaka!" Sakura called up the stairs.

"Hurry up! Your mom is leaving and I'm not watching your shop!" she called again.

Ino was still asleep soundly dreaming of things she wished of greatly. Out of no where her dream went black and she opened her eyes. Sakura had woken her up…Again!

"Get up lazy! I'm busy today and I don't want to watch YOUR shop!" she said not very impressed with Ino at the moment.

"I'm coming'! Just go already" Ino replied rolling over attempting to roll over and go back to sleep.

Sakura sighed and literally pulled Ino out of her bed. "Look your going downstairs to watch the shop hurry up already!" Sakura pushed Ino down the stairs almost making her fall flat on her face.

"Okay I'm down here now go do what ever you were going to do…" Ino said still ¾ asleep.

"Okay good! I'll see you after my date with **Sasuke**" she said smirking at the ¾ asleep Ino.

"Okay…" Ino said not realizing that she had just missed that fact that her best friend was going on a date with the hottest guy in the whole leaf village. As soon as Sakura was out of the shop Ino fell asleep on the desk in the "Yamanaka Flower Shop."

**Dream**

This dream was the same as the one she had had before Sakura woke her up about 5 minutes previous.

Ino was sitting in a field up against a tree. The breeze was warm and the whole field was covered in flowers. Her eyes were closed just being happy to be in the place she was

'If only Sasuke was here…That would make this heaven in the middle of hell'. She felt the ground move a tiny bit beneath her and she could feel something rub against her shoulder. Her eyes burst open

It was Sasuke

"Hey Ino…Come on I want to show you something…"

this was always the good part except then out of nowhere the ground started the shake. It was an earthquake.

She woke up immediately

**End of Dream**

So it wasn't an earthquake in her dream...It was just Naruto trying to shake her awake.

"Naruto! Don't do that you gave me a heart attack!" she said to him.

"Sorry Ino…I just wanted to buy these flowers." He said almost a sad tone in his voice

He had 3 flowers in his hand, a lily, a rose and a Amaryllis.

"Why three?" she asked him.

He blushed and managed to say "No reason…just though three would be better then 2."

"Okay then" she replied. Naruto gave her the money for the flowers and then left the shop.

"That was weird…." Ino said to herself. About 5 minutes after Naruto had been in Ino was sitting at the desk, bored when Sasuke and Sakura walked in, hand in hand…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The serprise and the date

_Okay people…I got reviews saying this chapter should be longer so I'll try harder to make it longer. Also (speaking of reviews) not that anyone left any…but don't leave bad reviews…I always say "if you don't have something nice to say…don't say anything…" and I mean it____ anyways lets get on with it_

_**Chapter one review**_

_Naruto comes and buys flowers and leaves Ino quiet confused. About 5 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura walk in as I said 'hand in hand.'_

Ino looked up thinking the two were just another couple coming to buy flowers. Her eyes suddenly went so wide they could have popped out of her head if they bulged anymore.

_Sasuke is with…with…with…SAKURA?!?! _

Sasuke looked over at Ino and then quickly looked away because of the angry, yet quiet sad look on her face.

"Hello Ino pig. How was your day here?" Sakura asked her knowing full well if she pushed enough Ino would scream.

"Fine…" Ino said lying through her teeth. Sakura snickered

"Come on Sasuke, lets get out of here." Sakura said leading Sasuke out of the shop but not without looking back at Ino and smirking.

"Oh that stupid billboard brow…I'll get her back for this…but how…" Then Ino thought of something.

'_If I could make her jealous…_' she thought

'_No…she only likes Sasuke…but If I could make it seem like I have a really good relationship with someone else…someone like…'_

"NARUTO!" she said knowing full well if she went with Naruto Sakura wouldn't be too too happy.

"Hehe too easy" Ino said smirking at herself. Right as Ino was going to get ready to go out her mother walked in.

"Hi mom I'm going out for a while!" Ino said not even giving her mother a chance to answer before she took off.

'_No where would Naruto be…The ramen shop…he could be training…then again better check the ramen shop first'_

Ino walked the 2 second walk it took to get from her shop to the ramen shop. Before she even got there she heard someone almost yelling at the person behind the counter.

"Come one! Can't you just make 2 bowls _Shōyu_ of ramen? Pleeeeeeease?!?! I need you too…." Someone said from in the shop. Ino knew the voice. It was Naruto of course arguing with the man behind the counter…of course she couldn't remember his name.

"I'm sorry Naruto…but were only making Miso ramen today…_Shōyu_ ramen will be served tomorrow. Can't help you" the man said. Ino peeked inside the shop too see Naruto getting very irritated and she knew it.

"Fine!!" he said turning around and literally walking into Ino. Ino fell to the ground with her eyes closed. About two seconds after she fell she could feel something overtop of her, but not touching her. Her eyes burst open to find Naruto onto of her. He jumped of.

"Sorry Ino…" he said not even making eye contact. Ino got up and looked at Naruto she moved around so that she could look into his eyes.

"Hey Naruto…You wanna go out somewhere tonight?" she asked him.

'_I'm gonna regret thing…I know it…' _she thought

"Wh-what?" he asked almost dumbfounded.

"You know…Eat, do something….me and you?" Ino said attempting to explain it to him.

"YEAH!!! " he yelled giving Ino a hug. She didn't know what to do of course.

"I'm gonna make this a date you'll remember! BELIEVE IT!" he said once again yelling.

**Later that night**

_Ino and Naruto had made plans to go out tonight to the movies to see the second movie with Princess Gail (spelling?) in it. Ino is currently getting ready to leave._

"Ino! Someone is here for you. He told me to tell you to hurry up a bit!" Ino's mom called up the stairs to Ino

"Coming!" Ino called back. She was dressed normally but had her hair a tinny bi different. It was still in a ponytail but her bangs were thicker and it was gut a little bit (only about 2 cm). She raced downstairs to meet who she thought was Naruto.

"Hey Nar.." she started to say, until she saw none other then Shikamaru Nara, her best friend and team mate.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked him confused.

"Hey Ino…Naruto told me to come by…told me to tell you that he might take about 5 minutes…so he told me to tell you to meet him at the ramen shop before you leave: he said all in one breath.

"Um…okay" Ino said.

"I guess I'll see you later then Shikamaru. Cya" Ino said waving as she walked out of the shop, Shikamaru in toe. Shikamaru took off the other way as Ino went to the ramen shop to wait for Naruto. She walked in to find none other then Naruto, two bowls of ramen sitting in front of him. As far as Ino could tell… it was Shōyu ramen. Her absolute favourite

_**To Be Continued!**_


	3. Compitition

_Me: okay people chapter three! Yay! I've gotten good reviews and more views then any of my other stories so I guess this is good…lol Well.._

_Alissa: YAY FOR KAY-TEE!!!!_

_Me: greeeeeat commentary… Anyways Once again I'll try to make this chapter longer then the last one :P lol Thanks for reading this!!_

_**Chapter two review!**_

_Ino asks Naruto out and of course he accepts. Ino is told by Shikamaru to meet Naruto at the ramen shop before the movie. She gets there and finds two bowls of ramen in front of Naruto._

"Hey Ino! I got tickets for a later show…So I was thinking we could maybe eat…" he said in a bit of a shy voice.

_Awe he's cute when he acts shy…wait…what am I doing…I can't like him…That's not the point… _Ino thought to herself. A sad and confused look crossing over her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked standing up and walking over to Ino.

"Nothing don't worry about I was just…thinking about…something" she said quickly sitting down by the second bowl of ramen.

"OK…." Naruto said sitting down. Ino could tell he still wasn't convinced.

_Come on…I'm telling him the truth…What do I have to do…This is gunna be harder then I thought…_

Ino started to eat her ramen slowly. She had only ever had this type of ramen here once, and that was a long time ago, she almost for got what it tasted like! Within five minutes her whole bowl was gone, and Naruto's was still half full.

"Wow…" Ino said looking at Naruto food and then her own dish.

"Oh don't worry about it. I had like…three bowls before you came cause I was hungry… So I might take longer then usual" he said putting one hand behind his head and laughing. Ino lo0oked at him and realized he was blushing. Even though it was only a _tiny_ bit, it was still blushing. She started to laugh with him.

"Here I'll help you then" Ino said taking her chopsticks and starting to eat some of Naruto's food.

_Oh god why am I doing this? Naruto is going to think I really like him! Oh…Now I feel bad for using him…Then again I could just say this is a one time thing… Unless we really do run into Sasuke and Billboard Brow._

In no time flat Naruto's bowl was empty and he actually paid for the food.

"Better get going… The movie'll be starting soon!" Naruto said cheerfully taking Ino's hand and leading her to the theater. Ino was slightly blushing while he was pulling her. Finally they got there.

"We have tickets to see the show" Naruto flashed the two tickets in front of the lady at the counter.

"Go on in. The movie will start in 3 minutes" she said in a very cold, dead tone. Ino shivered. Naruto looked over at her as they walked in.

"Are you cold? You were shivering." Naruto said concerned.

"Only a bit I'll be fine" Ino insisted finding a seat. Naruto was right behind her. She sat down about 4 rows front the front. Naruto sat down and carefully placed his jacket over Ino as if she was a sleeping baby. Ino had to admit she wasn't cold with his jacket on. Actually she was very warm. The movie played on. Without Ino noticing, Naruto put his arm around her. As a reaction she rested her head on his shoulder

_Wait… NO! I can't do this! He really thinks I like him now…Oh how am I gunna tell him I'm using him…I'm gunna kill him…Worse…I'll prolly end up hurting myself by having to tell him. Well I can wait. I don't have to tell him now…Actually I'll just wait till Sakura and Sasuke are broken up, tell Naruto I like him but I love Sasuke…and go with Sasuke. Ha that works out well!_

Ino fell asleep about half way through the movie. When Naruto FINALLY realized this, he laid his head on hers leaving her to rest. Funny thing was, Sakura had set up a date with Sasuke for the same movie at the same time. The two of them had been sitting a few rows behind them.

**Oh why can't Sasuke do that to me…Does he really not like me at all?** Sakura thought as she looked over at Sasuke. (Inner Sakura) **CHA! I'll have a better boyfriend then that Ino pig! Grrrrr!!!. **

Sasuke continued to watch the movie without paying the slightest attention to Sakura. Sakura moved closed to Sasuke in he seat and attempted to lay he head on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked over at her. "What are you doing Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh just...Um…Trying to look around Naruto and Ino…I can't really see anything" she lied then sighed a silent sigh

**Guess Sasuke doesn't love me… Stupid Ino…gets someone who actually loves her… Wait!! Unless…I get Naruto! He's always liked me for the longest time. I bet that if I flirt with him he'll dump Ino and go with me!** Sakura though.

Sasuke on the other hand had a tiny bit different thoughts

_Why won't she leave me alone? I'm only doing this cause…Who am I kidding I can't be GAY! That's just wrong on so many levels! So many! Even though now I know I'm gay Why do I have to love Naruto? Why not someone else…We've always hated each other why love now…? This is so wrong…_

All of a sudden the movie was over. Naruto shook Ino lightly

"Hmm???" Ino asked half asleep.

"The movie is done" Naruto said softly.

"What?!" Ino said jumping up.

_Oh my god, this wasn't a dream, this was REAL! But now I can't…Oh…this isn't fair…What am I feeling now...Come on five minutes ago…okay maybe 2 hours ago I was thinking of using him...but …I…I can't…Why do I feel like this…?_

"Come on I'll walk you home" Naruto said taking Ino's hand and leading her out of the theater. The two walked back to Ino's house hand In hand in silence. Finally they got the shop.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow then…right?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, sure" Ino said smiling. To her amazement this wasn't a fake smile, this was her actually smile…

Naruto suddenly out of nowhere kissed Ino. On the lips of course. It was a very short, unexpected thing and Ino just stood there stunned.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have…" Naruto said suddenly an upset tone in his voice.

"No it's okay. I just wasn't expecting that, that's all" Ino insisted.

"Okay Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said walking away.

Ino ran up behind him and clutched onto his waist. "Bye Naruto" she said in a small voice.

She jumped off of him. And started to walk back home. Naruto walked slowly not knowing what to do.

_**Maybe she does like me…Who knows…I guess I will soon. **_He thought.

Ino walked in the shop and went straight to her room. She laid in her bed and went to turn her lamp off. There she saw a flower. A rose to be exact. She remembered when her and Sakura were buying flowers for Sasuke, but then he went missing.

"A sign…Of love…" she told herself and smiled.

"Naruto" she said still smiling. She turned off her lamp and went to sleep not being able to wait for the next morning.

_**To Be Continued!**_


	4. a mission and a dumping

_Okie Dokie…I don't know if I can make this one longer then the last one but I'll try… lol_

_Well I was told that 'I HAVE to upgrade' this story so 'm going to add another chapter onto it…I'm going to make it less then 10 chapters...then I'll be waiting for people to review and say that they want another story(with the same people and story line)Anyways…On with the story!!! Oh yeah but before that…if I spell anything wrong….thats just the way I are lol i enjoy spelling things wrong ___

**Chapter three review!**

_Naruto and Ino go to a movie. Ino falls asleep on Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura are also at that movie and both are now jealous of Ino and love Naruto…haha the movie is done and Naruto brings Ino home…She goes to sleep…this takes place the day after._

**Chapter 4**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-… Ino's alarm clock went off. It was already 9:30, and a Saturday. She yawned and got out of her bed. She got dressed and walk downstairs still almost half asleep. Her eyes eyes suddenly opened more then half way at the sight of Shikamaru eating in her kitchen.

"Shika? What are you doing here?" she asked him, a confused tone in her voice.

"Oh, well Asuma said that Lord Hokage had a mission for us… Only a C rank though" he said in the same lazy tone he always spoke in.

"Well then where's Chouji?" Ino asked him looking all around for Chouji. He was almost always in the kitchen when Shikamaru was here.

"He's not coming. Someone else is. I'm not sure who yet but we'll find out when we get to the academy." Shikamaru said with the mouth half full of food.

"Um okay…So are we going to go meet this person?" Ino asked walking over to the door.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said standing up and following Ino. The two walked in silence all the way to the academy. They walked into the registration room too see an odd sight. Well maybe not SO odd.

"Awe come on! Escorting someone to the land of waves? I've done this already! Can't I have a _harder _mission. Like a B or and A rank?" the boy pleaded. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Ino just stood fixed at the sight she just saw.

_Naruto? NARUTO is the other people going on this mission…Sure it wouldn't be the first mission we've gone on together…but HIM…Come on I'm basically dating him now…and on top of that I like him…oh what if feelings or…or thoughts or something get in the way…? This could be bad….OHH!!!!_ Ino thought

"HHmm?" the sound came from Naruto mouth as he turned around to see who had come to do this mission with him. He had the exact same reaction and thought process as Ino had.

"Okay now that your all here…I'm just sending you on this mission cause everyone else is on minor missions and you guys are the only ones left… Today you'll be escorting a man by the name of Tazuna to the land of waves. He's a bridge builder so be careful. This should only take you today, so make sure you report to me again sometime today" Tsunade, The 5th Hokage said the three

Naruto's mouth fell open but no sound came out.

"Invite Tazuna in please." Tsunade told Shizune. Shizune opened the door and called for him to come in. The old man stepped in. According to Naruto he hadn't changed at all.

"WAIT!! NO WAY! NU-UH!! I've done this before Granny Tsunade! The EXACT same thing! The same guy even!!" Naruto complained.

"No way…" Tazuna spoke up. He walked over to Naruto and took a look at him.

"You can't be the nut job that helped me out last time! Your to tall and mature to be him." Tazuna said.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be Hokage and then you'll believe me you old geezer!" Naruto said almost attacking him. It was almost like a DeJaVu except instead of Kakashi grabbing him from attacking Tazuna, Shikamaru (the Jonin in this case) did instead.

"Hmm…Maybe you are him…You act a lot like him…" Tazuna said.

"ANYWAYS! You guys better get going…and hurry it up!" Tsunade said rushing the 3 ninja and the bridge builder out the door. It was all silent, and the 4 left the village. It only took around 2 hours to get to the village. They stopped twice on the way, but eventually got there.

"See look Naruto I didn't even get attacked this time!" Tazuna said while walking up the steps to his house.

"I'm home!" he called. Suddenly a women and a smaller boy walked over to great Tazuna. Naruto recognized them, Inari and his mother.

"Naruto!" Inari said running up and giving him a hug.

"I missed you! Since you left I've been real brave too!" Inari said the proud of himself.

"Naruto we have to go…"Shikamaru said.

"Yay…Tsunade wants us to report back to her today…" Ino piped up. It had been the first time she had spoken since the 4 had left the village.

"Oh yeah right…Well I can't stay this time guys, but I swear I'll come visite!"

"Promise?" Inari asked him.

"Promise" Naruto said with a goofy laugh.

"Well see you guys!" she said walking away with Ino and Shikamaru while waving.

All three walked back in silence. For about an hour no one talked. Finally Ino got to so fed up…

"Sooo….." Ino said the tone in her voice extremely dull and bored.

"Yay…" Naruto said with the same tone.

Shikamaru sighed. He started to walk faster and Ino, of course being that one that's been on his team since they were Genin, knew this ment, he was leaving them alone.

_Oh my god…SHIKAMARU! Don't leave me with him…oh…this is useless, I'm starting to be like Hinata…I CAN'T be like HINATA! That's too weird. Naruto's gunna think I'M weird! Wait…but when has that ever bothered me…I'm so confused…_

Ino kept thinking the same thing over and over again. Her and Naruto walked in silence. Once again Shikamaru being the type of person he is, walked faster.

_Why is he walking faster…Is he trying to leave me and Ino alone? Oh…She probably doesn't want to talk to me, probably because of the date yesterday. She probably hates me now. Well I could ask her. Wait that would make me sound desperate. What if I acted like Sasuke. No…he's WAY too annoying. What to do What to do…_ Naruto thought.

Ino and Naruto exchanged glances both at the same time. Ino was the first too look away.

"Um…Ino…What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." Naruto said sounding concerned. Ino looked at him, his eyes had a sad and asking look to them. She was blushing a bit but managed to answer. Oh its um…nothing…Don't worry about me" she said with a very fake laugh.

"Ino…really. Something's wrong I can tell just by looking at you." He said this while taking Ino's shoulders and turning her to face him. He looked straight into her eyes and once again said

"Ino really…What's wrong?" His face was stern and questioning yet his voice was still soft and concerned.

"Its just...I'm not use to being this close to you…Not that I don't like it! Actually I really like it…" Ino said looking away. She wasn't blushing she was stunned by the fact that she had basically just confessed that she really did like Naruto.

_This is gunna be so weird now! What if he thinks I really love love him? Maybe I do…Wait…This is crazy…Oh my gosh, I've gone crazy! Wait…Maybe I can't help but love him, or maybe I'm just…um…going through a phase…No…this has to be real…_

"Come on Ino. We better be getting back" Naruto said now looking away. He grabbed Ino's hand and started to pull her along. She ran to catch up to him so she could actually walk. It was a short walk to the village. When they got back, Ino and Naruto found Shikamaru waiting at the entrance to the village.

"Come on people…We have to get to Lord Hokage" Shikamaru said in a tone as if 'oh I've only been here forever you slowpokes'.

They walked to the academy occasionally stopping, once to talk to Chouji and once to talk to Kiba and Hinata. Finally they got to the academy and rported to Tsunade.

"I confirm the mission was completed" Shikamaru said.

"Good job, we'll see you back here next time I need you" Tsunade said

"You can all go home now"

Shikamaru went back to his house while Naruto walked Ino to hers.

"Um…Naruto you don't actually have to walk me home. I'm okay on my own" Ino said insisting that he went home.

"Well a pretty young lady like you shouldn't be walking around alone at night now should she?" Naruto asked a playful tone in his vpoice and a goofy look on his face.

"Don't worry I'll protect you! BELIEVE IT!" he said. Ino giggled a bit. Her giggle was interrupted by people talking. It was around the corner behind the weapon shop.

"Sasuke…why?" Someone asked.

"Because I have someone else I love" the other people said coldly. Ino and Naruto looked around the corner to find Sakura crying and Sasuke standing there coldly as if he was stone.

"No you can't…You can't break up with me!" Sakura insisted.

_So Sasuke broke up with Sakura…Now I can have him. Wait no I can't…what about Naruto? I can't hurt him. He totally loves me now, I know that. I like him…So maybe its better to stay with him…_Ino thought looking up at Naruto then back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes I can and I'm going to!" Sasuke said walking past Sakura towards where Ino and Naruto were. They both gasped and then ran towards Ino's house.

By the time they got there the were both breathing heavily.

"Lost him?" Naruto asked.

"I think so…"Ino confirmed.

"Okay well it's late…So I might see you tomorrow" Naruto said. He walked over to Ino and laid a kiss on her forehead. Her heart started beating 100 times faster then it was before she kissed him.

_I hope he can't hear my heart, is it really beating that fast?_ She asked herself.

She walked slowly back into her house and too her room stunned.

"Wow…that was amazing" she said flopping down onto her bed. It was soft and very warm, and she just sank into the memory foam. She became extremely comfy and fell right asleep.

_**To be Continued**_

_Sorry for the crappy chapter…I had to think of something that I could fit Sasuke and Sakura breaking up into…and I think its sorta kinda half not really cute but still…thanks for reading!_


	5. hard choices add up in the end

_Okay…I finally decided what I wanted to do for this next chapter. Sorry my computer has also not been working well lately. SO! I'm very sorry for you people who have been waiting a VERY long time for this. And sorry for my last chapter cause it totally sucks XD._

**Dream Starts**

Run.Run.Run.Run.Run

"Huff…Huff…Huff"

Darkness engulfed around her. Constantly she tripped, fell and stumbled. Trying to find her way out of the dark dreams he was having.

Suddenly Trip. And Fall. Just keep falling.

**Dream Finishes**

"AH!!"

Ino woke up screaming. This had been by far the worst nightmare she had ever had.

"Just a dream…" she said still huffing as if she had been running that whole time. She looked around and realized she wasn't on her bed, For god's sake she wasn't in her room. Yes her house, but not her room. She was in the store. And while looking around she found someone starring at her from outside.

A boy she had always wanted to look at her like that. Sasuke of course.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with a suddenly happy voice. Sasuke walked into the shop fully aware of what had just happened.

"Hi Ino…" He said. In that dry, cold tone he used on everyone. Ino looked down in disappointment.

"Oh yeah, I just remember I have two tickets to the movies for tonight and no one to go with" he started, looking into her eyes "If you don't have anything to do..I could bring you"

"YES! I mean…NO! I'm not busy!!" Ino said far too overjoyed.

This is what she had been hoping for. She was already upstairs when she remember her promise.

**BackFlash**



"Yeah sure I'll go."

"Okay! So 3:00 pm tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there"

"Okay! Thanks I'll see you around"

**End Backflash**

"OH no…" What had she gotten into. She would have said no if she didn't like hm. Naruto. But she did. Now anyways. But this was her chance.

_But I promised Naruto…He should be more important to me than Sasuke is…_

Ino walked back down the stairs.

"Sorry Sasuke. I forgot..I'm going with Naruto…I can't go with you"

"Oh that's okay. I have tons of other people to bring." He said smirking and walked out.

Ino sighed. Well it was Two pm. Now so she didn't have much time to get ready. She went upstairs to get ready leaving the store unwatched.

_Okay people I know this one is short..but I'm planning to end this story as a whole in the next chapter and I have it all planned out. So the next one will be LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

_I swear it xd lol_


End file.
